


The Mistress of Time and the Filthy Catgirl

by Vriskommunism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskommunism/pseuds/Vriskommunism
Summary: Nepeta makes a mess and Aradia makes her clean it up
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 15





	The Mistress of Time and the Filthy Catgirl

The entrancegong of her hive rang. Her lipstick still only half finished, Aradia stuck her head out the window to tell her guest that it was unlocked. She hastily (but carefully) finished her face and locked eyes with her reflection, and took a deep breath. A few minutes later, she headed down the stairs. At the entrance was Nepeta, who was three (3) things:  
1) Her girlfriend.  
2) A cat (her cat girlfriend).  
3) Absolutely covered in dirt and muck (her filthy cat girlfriend).  
Aradia smiled.

ARADIA: kitten, you're tracking dirt all throughout my hive

ARADIA: please take your shoes off before entering next time

NEPETA: :33 < but aradia i did take my shoes off

ARADIA: you can't just be that dirty

ARADIA: come here so that I can look at you

Aradia looked her up and down. Her feet were covered in dirt and her long hair almost muffled the beaming, expectant smile. Stifling her own grin, Aradialightly grabbed a handful of Nepeta's hair.

ARADIA: look at this. You've been forgetting to brush your hair again!

NEPETA: :33 < only beclaws it gets too thick when i wash it

ARADIA: did you get conditioner like i asked you to?

NEPETA: :33 < *tilts head in an ambiguously quizzical manner that does not clarify whether she furgot by accident or on pawpose*

ARADIA: you're going to come with me and we're going to clean you up, then you'll clean up my hive

NEPETA: :33 < well that sounds fur enough

ARADIA: and if you do a bad job I'm going to hurt you

NEPETA: :33 < and what if i do a good job? :33

ARADIA: then I'm going to hurt you even harder :D

NEPETA: :33 < yes ma'am!

Aradia smiled. An ounce of the tension she was holding evaporated at Nepeta’s enthusiasm, a wisp of the dark cloud of doubts that had been following her since inviting her happy go lucky girlfriend over. But when those eyes light up at the mention of Aradia beating her, her love leaves less and less room for anxieties.

In the shower, Aradia suppressed a sigh as she took the showerhead. Nepeta was already clinging to the ceiling, bristling. This part… always took a little patience. Despite affirming again and again that it was indeed what Nepeta wanted, Aradia had to ask again. Comforted by the answer, she slowly led Nepeta down the wall and gently introduced her to a burbling stream of water on the hand, acclimatizing her inch by inch. When she was soaked through, timid and vulnerable but finally comfortable, Aradia cranked the taps. Nepeta hissed as the high pressure blast hit her and started to struggle to get away, but one disapproving look from Aradia was enough for her to accept her fate. She stood against the wall of the shower, legs spread, hands behind her back, as she was thoroughly rinsed from head to toe. She whimpered as she was given two smacks to her bum (for attempting to escape), and couldn’t help but purr when Aradia scrubbed the shampoo and conditioner through her hair.

ARADIA: you’re so cute when you’re doing what you're told, kitten

ARADIA: now, while that conditioner is working in your hair, I give you permission to clean me. you can start by rubbing me down with soap

NEPETA: :33 < you mean this ablutive washbar?

ARADIA: no i mean soap

NEPETA: :33 < OW!

ARADIA: make sure you don't miss a spot

ARADIA: you'll have better luck with my legs if you're on your knees, I think

ARADIA: and I think for *this* spot your going to have to use your tongue

NEPETA: 833 <

Just for a moment, Aradia thought. The position wasn’t conducive to getting off, even if there was a lot to like about grabbing your girlfriend by the wet hair and jamming her into your crotch. A lot to like for both of them, judging by how hard Nepeta was working.

After towelling them both off, Nepeta was instructed to sit in front of the mirror in Aradia's respiteblock.

ARADIA: How do your legs feel Nepeta?

NEPETA: :33 < sore ma'am

ARADIA: Good. Okay, since you haven't been brushing your hair, I'm going to make you do sixty brushes. And you're going to count out every single one.

NEPETA: :33 < yes ma'am. one, two three, ...

ARADIA: Oh, and don't mind me. Just keep counting

NEPETA: :33 < purrleven, twelve, thirteen, ...

ARADIA: You're doing such a good job. No, keep brushing, don't look at my hand. It doesn't matter what it's doing.

NEPETA: :33 < tabby-nine, thirty, thirty-onohh

NEPETA: :33 < mmmmm, uh, twenty five, twenty six, ...

ARADIA: Yes, good. I'm going to put these clamps on your nipples now. Nod if that's okay, but don't stop counting.

NEPETA: :33 < *ac nods her head excitedly* furty-one, furty-two, furty--- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ARADIA: What was that?

NEPETA: :33 < furt---- NNM!

NEPETA: :33 < *ac is… ac… um…*

NEPETA: :33 < i wasn't expecting you to rip them off like that

ARADIA: Ssh, I said keep counting. Where were you?

NEPETA: :33 < uh, furty two? i think?

ARADIA: Oh no. Well, if you don't know where you were, then you'll just have to start over from the beginning. :D

NEPETA: :DD <

ARADIA: Hop to to it, come on.

NEPETA: :33 < one, two, three, ...

Hair brushed, scrubbed clean, and dressed up in a lacy little number she’d been pretending not to want (before Aradia called her out and bought it for her), Nepeta was unrecognizably presentable. She went to work cleaning up the mess she made in Aradia's front entrance, keenly aware of the breeze every time she bent down.

ARADIA: i think, since it was your feet that caused the mess, I want you to vacuum standing on your tiptoes.

ARADIA: :33 < yes ma'am

ARADIA: up, up, as high as you can go. No, I know you can go more.

ARADIA: i want to see your soles

ARADIA: i'm going to use this paddle to measure your feet

ARADIA: and if you aren't up high enough I'm going to smack them with it

ARADIA: oops. Well, I'm also going to smack them with it when I feel like it >:D

ARADIA: keep at it darling, you're doing great

ARADIA: oh, you're slipping. If you dont stand up properly you're not going to get it done

NEPETA: :33 < its hard ma'am

ARADIA: i know thats why Im making you do it

ARADIA: come on Nepeta your poor little feet are begging for you to stand up higher

NEPETA: :33 < i think im going to fall

The two of them rested in Aradia’s block, her rubbing lotion into Nepeta’s red feet while she laid with both legs over Aradia’s lap. The Mistress of Time was gone, and the anxious young woman was back, brow wrinkled in concern as she massaged a purring Nepeta.

NEPETA: :33 < sorry again for knocking over that lamp

ARADIA: don't be, it was my fault for pushing you to much

NEPETA: :33 < no!

ARADIA: oh?

NEPETA: :33 < you were doing efurything right

NEPETA: :33 < i was really enjoying myself

ARADIA: <3

ARADIA: tell me what you liked the most about it?

NEPETA: :33 < uh, uh, i liked it when you made me bend over while staying on my toes

NEPETA: :33 < it was so hard and so painful

ARADIA: i see

NEPETA: :33 < yes :33 i love you so much

NEPETA: :33 < how are you feeling?

ARADIA: i love you too kitten

ARADIA: I'm a little shaken from the fall but talking with you has helped.

ARADIA: it makes me happy to see how much you enjoy me hurting you

NEPETA: :33 < very much!

NEPETA: :33 < Do you want to keep going?

ARADIA: oh!

ARADIA: yes absolutely! :D

ARADIA: i was sure you wouldn't want to

NEPETA: :33 < purrlease ma'am

ARADIA: well, you did fail to clean like you were supposed to.

ARADIA: but since you tried so hard, I'm going to let you choose. Do you want me to keep using the paddle, or beat you with the cane?

NEPETA: :33 < cane, purrlease!

ARADIA: are you sure?

NEPETA: :33 < yes ma'am

Aradia admired her handiwork. Unlike the paddle, which showed immediately, the cane was a more delayed form of gratification. But it was undeniably effective on her dear Nepeta, writhing on her hands and knees. Normally so obedient, she couldn’t hold in her reactions despite Aradia’s explicit orders to stay silent. Quick smacks to the back of the legs for a pleasurable sigh. Long swipes against her butt for a strained moan, and just a couple taps of her already bruising feet for a sharp gasp. Aradia had her at her breaking point. Where the sounds of pain become laughter as the body becomes unable to hold it in. She increased her pace until she could hear the sobs, and then continued her assault until a soft voice cried out their stopping word. Aradia dropped the cane and pulled Nepeta's head into her lap.

ARADIA: yes good girl

ARADIA: keep crying

ARADIA: you did such a good job kitten, You held out for so long

ARADIA: you're okay, I'm right here

NEPETA: :33 < thank you...

ARADIA: it was my pleasure :D

Aradia carried the crying girl into her recuperacoon and pulled her close. Nepeta snuggled into her girlfriends shoulder and the two of them drifted off to sleep to the sound of contended sighs and fading purrs.


End file.
